


A Different Outcome

by MTS48



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTS48/pseuds/MTS48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allie is ordered from the Red Right Hand to Kill Bea in the shower but other events arise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Outcome

Allie walked into the shower room. Bea was in the last shower stall facing the shower head washing the last of the shampoo out of her hair. Allie was so nervous, she felt sick. Bea tried to warn her about Joan but she didn’t listen and now her life was on the line. In no uncertain terms, the Red Right Hand gave her an ultimatum, her or Bea, payback for lagging about the attack on Mr. Jackson.  
Allie silently walked to the last stall, shiv in hand and trembling. She took a deep breath and pushed the curtain aside. Bea turned around instantly, startled by the noise. The two women just stood there for a moment staring at each other.  
“What the fuck do you…” Bea’s voice trailed off when she noticed the shank in Allie’s right hand. Allie was already nervous, racked with guilt and then seeing Bea completely naked up close, beads of water dripping down her lithe, muscular figure, she was immobilized. Bea on the other hand reacted. She grabbed Allie’s right wrist and swung her into the shower, her back hitting the tiled wall. Bea pinned the other arm above her head; the look in her eyes was shear furry.  
“I knew you had ulterior motives when you were flirting with me you fucking bitch. Now I’m going to bash you and teach you a lesson.”  
Tears began to form in Allie’s eyes. She wanted to apologize, explain everything to Bea. Tell her she was right and that she should have listened but what would be the point. Bea wouldn’t believe her now. She resigned herself to her fate, lowered her head and waited, a soft whimper escaping her mouth.  
Bea couldn’t help but feel bad. She expected a struggle or bullshit excuses but not a forfeit. Bea lowered her fist. Allie had been or at least was trying to be, an ally these past few weeks. She warned her about the attack on Mr. Jackson putting herself on the line with her own crew and her flirting was a nice change from the monotony of prison.  
“What the fuck is it?!” Bea asked with no hint of letting up on her anger.  
Allie looked up. Bea could still see that she was crying despite the fact the shower was still beating down on both of them.  
“I’m…I’m…”  
“You’re what?” Bea asked impatiently.  
“I’m sorry, you were right. Joan is a psychopath, she has Kaz wrapped around her finger and now they are going to kill me if I don’t kill you as payback for lagging….”she said and let her head fall again in heavy sobs.  
Bea pulled her hair so that they were face to face again. The look in her eyes was intense. Allie was bracing herself for a punch to the face but instead Bea kissed her; a deep, passionate kiss. The hand that was going to bash Allie’s face was now squeezing the young woman’s breast through her now soaked, cream coloured baseball tee.

Bea stopped kissing Allie and the two women looked at each other. Allie was shocked and Bea equally so. Bea tried to say something but couldn’t, she swallowed hard as she looked Allie’s body up and down. Her clothes were soaked, clinging to her, leaving nothing to the imagination. Her nipples, hard under her shirt caught Bea’s gaze.  
“Take it off”,Bea ordered.  
Allie did as she was told. “The pants too?” she asked already knowing the answer.  
Bea just nodded. Allie removed the turquoise pants, peeling off the wet leggings one at a time. Once off, Allie kicked them to the side and stood in front of Bea who was equally naked.  
“Come here”,she said to Bea and the two were kissing again, entwined in a ravenous embrace, wanting to touch as much of each other as possible. Bea lowered herself and sucked on Allie’s left nipple. Allie closed her eyes and threw her head back, moaning in pleasure. For someone who “wasn’t gay”, Bea certainly knew what to do with her tongue. Eventually, Bea’s fingers found their way to Allie’s clit but Allie’s hand stopped her.  
“Me first”, she said and they switched sides so that Bea was now up against the wall.  
They kissed again. It was the most tender kiss Bea had ever felt. Allie’s lips were soft and sweet. She gently slipped her tongue into Bea’s mouth and began to massage her tongue with her own. Her right hand was holding onto to the back of Bea’s head, supporting it while the other played with her breast. She circled Bea’s nipple with her index finger before giving it a firm pinch. Bea gasped in surprised ecstasy and Allie couldn’t help but smile into the kiss.  
Bea was so wet. She never experienced this level of arousal before. It was as if all her senses were heightened. Allie’s hand moved from her breast to between Bea’s legs and she began to gently work her clit. Bea bit her lower lip as her arousal intensified.  
“Is that good?” Allie inquired.  
Bea just nodded as another moan of pleasure escaped her mouth.  
Allie kissed Bea once more on the lips and then trailed her kisses down her neck, to her breasts, where she sucked on each of Bea’s nipples.  
“Oh fuck”,said Bea as she watched the young woman expertly circle her tongue over her left nipple.  
Allie began to move further down until she was eye level with Bea’s womanhood.  
Bea was nervous and was almost about to say something when Allie began to kiss and lightly stroke the inside of her thigh.  
Bea’s breathing increased as her anticipation was building. Allie could tell that Bea’s excitement was escalating, like a catapult about to let go and then, without any warning, enveloped the red head’s clit into her hot mouth.  
Bea let out a deep sigh of pleasure as Allie’s tongue began skillfully swirling circles around her centre. She looked down at Allie the same time Allie looked up at Bea. Their eyes met and Allie interpreted that as a signal to pick up the pace. The speed and intensity of her tongue increased and two of her fingers found their way into Bea, stroking that spot on her front wall.  
Bea’s head fell back, her eyes were closed and she gnashed her teeth as the feelings of pleasure she was experiencing overwhelmed her. She was close.  
“Oh God, Allie” said Bea as her breathing became heavier.  
Her left hand was playing with her left nipple as her right hand found its way onto Allie’s head, gripping her hair as the young woman worked her body.  
Bea’s body began to tense. She could feel her orgasm fast approaching like a lit fuse.  
The release was almost violent. Her hold on Allie’s hair tightened. Her body writhed and convulsed, as wave after wave of orgasm ripped through her. Muscles spasmed, light flashed on the inside of her eyelids, the most animalistic sound she ever heard escaped her lips.  
Her breathing began to slow, she released Allie from her grip and opened her eyes. Allie wiped her mouth as she stood up, a smile on her face.  
“Wow. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you haven't done that in quite some time.”  
Bea broke the young woman’s gaze bashfully and replied, “Never, actually.”  
“Well don’t worry, Bea. It won’t be the last” and kissed Bea softly, the water still pouring down on them.


End file.
